Jimmy e a Garota Prismática
by Willy Dan
Summary: Jimmy conhece Prisma, uma garota diferente e especial. Sua nova amiga tem um ódio imenso por Cindy e Libby.


JIMMY E A GAROTA PRISMÁTICA

Mais um dia na escola da Retrovila e Jimmy mostra mais uma de suas invenções que dá errado. Cindy, pela enésima vez o ofende. Isso depois de uma apresentação de Sheen.

Dona Flora: Muito bem, o próximo a mostrar seu projeto é... SHEEN!

Sheen: Sem problemas Dona Flora, porque hoje eu trouxe uma versão mais moderna o Ultralord... DÊEM BOAS VINDAS AO ULTRALORD 3000!!! (mostrando um boneco do Ultralord todo dourado)

Dona Flora: Sheen esta é a décima semana seguida que você mostra esse boneco!

Sheen: Nem tanto, porque este vem com muitos apertrechos e...

Dona Flora: Está bem, Sheen, entendemos! (empurrando Sheen) O próximo é Jimmy com mais uma de suas MALUCAS invenções!

Caio: Jimmy, o que isso faz?

Jimmy: É uma boa pergunta Caio, eu usei bolinhas de gude comuns e elas podem variar com as cores do ambiente, mas o problema é que depois que tocam em algum lugar elas ficam difíceis de encontrar e podem...

Cindy: Me deixa eu ver! (tomando do Jimmy o pote com as bolinhas)

Jimmy: Não faz isso!

Cindy: CALA A SUA BOCA, NERDTRON!!! (abrindo o pote e jogando as bolinhas)

Jimmy: É por isso que se chamam esferas espectrais, saem tão rápido que dificilmente são pegas!

Libby: E o que tem de mais nisso?

BOING! BOING! (esferas ricocheteando)

Jimmy: Por isso, saem tão rápido que não podem ser pegas nem com magnetismo!

Caio: Já tentou cola?

Jimmy: É isso! Sheen, pega uma folha branca e encha de cola!

Sheen: Deixa comigo!

(Sheen pega uma folha de papel e a enche de cola, Jimmy pega todas as esferas)

Dona Flora: Jimmy, seu trabalho é ótimo, mas PERIGOSO! Devia ser mais cuidadoso na próxima!

Libby: Por pouco acabei virando queijo suíço com aquelas coisas!

Cindy: Viu só Jimmy?

Mais tarde Jimmy chega em casa e recebe uma visita inesperada, uma garota vinda do Japão aparece em sua casa. Seu nome era Prisma.

Jimmy: Mais uma vez aquela idiota da Cindy acaba com o meu trabalho e sou eu que paga o pato!

Caio: Achei que seu pai gostasse de patos, Jimmy!

Jimmy: Eu estou dizendo que eu fico com a pior parte!

Sheen: Olha Jimmy, eu não sei não, mas tem alguém que está se mudando para cá. (vendo um caminhão de mudanças chegando)

Jimmy: Vou chamar o Goddard. (usando o relógio para chamar o Goddard)

(Goddard acorda e sai do quarto de Jimmy)

Goddard: AU! AU!

Jimmy: É bom que tenha vindo! Olha só, tem alguém chegando, pode ver quem, ou o quê, pode ser? (Goddard balança a cabeça positivamente) Ótimo.

Caio: E se for um outro menino-gênio que quer rivalizar com você?

Jimmy: Acho pouco provável, e além do mais se fosse, poderia me ajudar em algumas coisas!

Sheen: Tipo o fato de ser uma garota?

Caio: Hein?

(sai uma garota oriental com cabelos negros, usando roupa de colegial estilo marinheiro)

Sheen: Ela é uma garota, mas vestida de marinheiro?

Prisma: Você é engraçado! Gosta de heróis japoneses?

Sheen: O Ultralord não é isso, mas é famoso!

Prisma: Adoro ele também! Você é...

Caio: Me chamo Caio, qual é o seu animal favorito? Diga lhamas, diga lhamas!

Prisma: Está pensando o quê? Não gosto de lhamas, prefiro gatos!

Caio: O QUÊ?!?!

Jimmy: Ah você é a garota nova, sou Jimmy Neutron!

Prisma: Meu nome é Prisma Miyauchi! Vim para cá porque meus pais foram transferidos, mas tem uma coisa. Eu me cuido sozinha e eles são muito ocupados!

Jimmy: Triste para você. Gosta de ciências?

Prisma: Sou a mais inteligente do Japão, e sou a melhor aluna da minha escola, apesar de...

Cindy: NEUTRON!!! (olhando pela janela de casa) Quem é essa metida que está com você?

Prisma: Não é da sua conta e nem quero saber de você, sua loura-burra!

Jimmy: Nossa! Quer ver minha casa?

Prisma: Moro aqui na frente, mas tudo bem! Sobre seu cachorro, achei ele bonitinho!

Goddard: AU! AU! (feliz)

Chegando na casa dos Neutron, Prisma fica surpresa com muita coisas.

Jimmy: Bom, eu costumo fazer invenções no meu laboratório. Como você veio do outro lado do mundo, deve entender muito de máquinas!

Prisma: Acertou!

Caio: Sobre o que você disse à Cindy, deu um pouco de medo, sabe?

Prisma: Vou te falar uma coisa, odeio valentões e pessoas metidas a espertas como ela! Só fiquei sabendo dessa chata depois que estava vendo uma vídeo-mensagem sua do...

Sheen: O que foi? Mora longe daqui?

Prisma: Não, eu morava. Sobre a vídeo-mensagem, eu estava conversando com o Jimmy, e aí vi uma menina loira e com cara de metida a certinha que humilha ele sempre! Daí aquilo me deixou com raiva que dá vontade de bater nela, pois sou perita em artes marciais.

Sheen: Interessante!

Jimmy: Em quê seus pais trabalham?

Prisma: Minha mãe é empresária, trabalha em uma produtora de séries de TV como a versão japonesa do Ultralord que está em produção. Meu pai é criador de brinquedos. Um dos meus favoritos são vários.

Jimmy: Meu pai trabalha em brinquedos também, mas teve um problema que o fez desistir da promoção. Um tanque de guerra com cabeça de boneca estava atacando a cidade e causou muitos problemas!

Prisma: Sobre o Pato Patóide, tive que manda-lo para o lixo, ele urinando é muito idiota!

Judy: Jimmy, chame sua nova amiga para conhecermos ela!

Jimmy: Já vai, mãe!

Todos descem e conversam durante o lanche, claro que Prisma falaria um pouco mais além do que todos imaginavam.

Hugo: Oi Jimmy, conhecendo uma nova amiga, não é?

Jimmy: Pai, esta é a Prisma, ela veio se mudar para a Retrovila hoje.

Hugo: Ah, isso é ótimo filho. Prisma, eu não devia contar, mas teve vezes que usei as invenções do Jimmy para me divertir!

Prisma: Como o quê, por exemplo?

Hugo: Sim! Teve uma vez que usei o controle do meu filho que podia voltar e avançar várias vezes no tempo. Entre eles usei em uma lanchonete, tomei sorvete e refrigerante repetidas vezes, além de saltar de pára-quedas sem o pára-quedas. E...

Judy: Ainda esqueceu quando fez uma mulher dar a luz a um bebê muitas vezes?

Hugo: Err...

Prisma: Muito engraçado! Meu pai fez um projeto igual e me diverti. Nossa, na minha escola tem uma glutona com uma fome exagerada e uma garota agressiva! Eu as dedurava na direção, e as enfrentava pois sei artes marciais! Quanto à minha mãe... Digo que ela me ajudou a desenvolver meus...

Judy: Algum problema?

Prisma: Nenhum! Tenho que ir, meus pais podem estar precisando de mim! (sai correndo) E não me toque, posso me sentir mal!

BAM!

Caio: A sua amiga é meio estranha Jimmy!

Sheen: Mas com certeza ela sabe que muitas vezes, pode contar com a gente, apesar de nos conhecer só agora!

Caio: Por que será que ela saiu correndo?

Jimmy: Tem algo de estranho, mas verei como será no dia seguinte!

No dia seguinte na escola...

Cindy: Ei! Cristal!

Prisma: É Prisma! E o que quer?

Cindy: Duas coisas, fica longe do Jimmy e não me obrigue a pedir seu afastamento da escola!

Prisma: Você nem manda em mim! Além do mais, o Jimmy me contou do que você fez em um concurso canino. Obrigou os juízes a desclassificarem o Goddard! Devia se envergonhar!

Libby: Você diz isso porque não tem nenhum bicho de estimação! E por que usa roupa de marinheiro? Está tão fora de moda!

Prisma: Convencidinha, vê se estou na esquina! E quanto a você loirinha, mexeu com o Jimmy, mexeu comigo!

Cindy: Nem pense em escapar! (segurando Prisma) Escuta só, vou te dar três dias para não falar com o Jimmy, ou segue ou vai se ver comigo!

Prisma: Mas...

Cindy: TRÊS DIAS!!!

Já na escola algo acontece e praticamente ninguém esperava: Dr. Catástrofe raptaria a garota depois de um descuido.

Caio: E aí depois sua amiga nem ficou para...

Jimmy: Caio, ela é nova. Nunca se adaptaria facilmente aqui!

Sheen: Ih! Olha a Prisma ali! Prisma! Prisma! (correndo até o trepa-trepa) Está aí por quê?

Prisma: Apesar de serem meus amigos, estou acostumada a ficar só.

Jimmy: Como assim?

Prisma: Em minha primeira cidade eu quase não tinha amigos, ou porque era tímida ou coisa do tipo! Meus pais me davam uma força, mas não chegava muito a ser do tipo amigável. Eu saía, me divertia, brincava... Tudo isso sem amigos. Não porque não queria ter, mas porque eu...

SPACK! (Prisma é pega)

Jimmy: Prisma!

Dr. Catástrofe: Olá Jimmy Neutron, a sua amiguinha decidiu falar com você, mas não foi direto ao assunto, por uma causa! Ela não é humana!

Jimmy: O quê?

Cindy: Eu sabia! Se deu mal, bobona!

Prisma: Jimmy, me ajuda!

Dr. Catástrofe: Dê o seu cachorro em troca, e venha sozinho!

(Dr. Catástrofe desaparece)

Sheen: Isso foi um golpe muito baixo, para alguém como a nossa amiga!

Libby: Nem eu sei o que ela queria aqui! Mas ela não está obedecendo o prazo de três dias que a Cindy implantou para ela!

Cindy: Como uma idiota feito ela pode ser amigável com o Jimmy, mas não comigo?

Jimmy: Porque ela odeia garotas como você. Metidas a superiores e valentonas!

Cindy: Não sou nada disso!

Jimmy: Veremos, agora nós iremos ao laboratório e investigar isso!

Libby: Quando iremos?

Caio: Acho que o Jimmy quer só a gente.

Chegando no laboratório, Jimmy percebe que Prisma não era mesmo humana.

Goddard: AU! AU!

Jimmy: Oi Goddard, pode mostrar o filme da visita da Prisma de alguns minutos antes de ser pega pelo Catástrofe?

(Goddard abre tela e mostra o filme)

Jimmy: É isso, ela tem uma espécie de aura invisível a olho nu, que aparenta o rastro de um arco-íris.

Sheen: Parece como as garotas aliens do episódio número 369 do Ultralord, "As Beldades do Planeta Espectro"!

Caio: E o que isso tem a ver?

Sheen: Garotas como elas evitam contato físico com as pessoas em sua forma de luz porque anula seus poderes!

Jimmy: Não creio que a Prisma seja assim. Goddard, opções. (Goddard abre tela do corpo)

(primeira opção: Faça a Cindy se desculpar com ela)

Jimmy: Inútil, a Prisma não gosta de valentões!

(segunda opção: Mostre o quanto não é bom se isolar)

Jimmy: Prisma não vive sozinha, só não tem a facilidade em arranjar amigos!

(terceira opção: Faça-a mostrar o que pode com sua amizade)

Jimmy: Pode dar certo, mas para isso, vou ter que mandar alguém para o seu lugar, Goddard. O Dr. Catástrofe quer você de novo!

Sheen: Eu quero ser o escolhido, sou ótimo ator!

Jimmy: Não! E além do mais preciso de uma isca perfeita que... (olhando para Caio)

Caio: Que foi?!

No esconderijo do Catástrofe, Caio é disfarçado de Goddard para não levantar suspeitas.

Caio: Mas e se ele me ver?

Jimmy: Se o disfarce não funcionar corra! O verdadeiro Goddard está no laboratório, e posso chamá-lo quando puder.

Dr. Catástrofe: (tela ligando) Trouxe o que pedi?

Jimmy: Sim.

Dr. Catástrofe: Ótimo...

(Jimmy e Caio entram no laboratório)

Jimmy: O Sheen está invisível e não pode ser localizado, a menos que entregue os planos!

Dr. Catástrofe: Jimmy, é bom que tenha vindo! Mas eu também estou com sua amiga! (uma jaula se revela com Prisma dentro dela)

Prisma: Jimmy! É uma cilada!

Jimmy: Prisma!

Dr. Catástrofe: Eu quero o cachorro primeiro!

Caio: Quem você chama de cachorro? Isto é... AU! AU!

Dr. Catástrofe: Trato é trato. Mas a sua amiguiha não sairá!

Sheen: Não se eu puder evitar!

Prisma: Sheen, você veio!

Sheen: Não pude resistir ao pedido de uma donzela como no episódio 800 de Ultralord. Ultralady contra-ataca!

Prisma: Eu concordo! Mas tenho que falar sobre meu segredo a você e ao Jimmy. O Caio não sabe guardar segredo!

Jimmy: E o que é?

Prisma: É por isto... (Prisma assume sua verdadeira forma com um cabelo e roupas coloridas, pele lilás e olhos azuis) Nesta forma não posso tocar em ninguém. Mas na forma humana sim. Olha só Jimmy, eu sei que errei, mas tenho coisas a acertar!

Jimmy: Essa jaula neutraliza seus poderes! Isso é ruim! Vamos lá, pensa! Pensa! Pensa!

(Jimmy pensando em Prisma passar uma advertência em ser tocada)

Jimmy: Idéias a mil! Sheen, toca nela!

Sheen: Entendido!

PAFF! (Sheen dá um tapinha no braço de Prisma)

Prisma: Obrigada, mas eu podia pedir só um toque do dedo, sabe?

Dr. Catástrofe: Maldição! Vai me pagar Jimmy Nêutron. Mas as outras garotas vão acabar na pior!

(abre-se uma parede com Cindy e Libby presas)

Cindy: Nerdtron, me tira daqui!

Libby: Socorro!

Prisma: Bem que ele podia, mas não pode!

Dr. Catástrofe: Não se meta, sua...

ZAPP! (Dr. Catástrofe é arremessado por um dos raios de Prisma)

Prisma: Você pode ter visto minha verdadeira forma, mas não pense que vou te deixar livre!

Libby: Quem disseque queríamos ser salvas por você?

Caio: O Jimmy veio por sua causa também!

Jimmy: É mentira, só vim pela Prisma!

Prisma: Viu só, loura-burra?

Cindy: Vi sim! Agora me tira daqui!

Prisma: Como se diz?

Cindy: Não direi!

Prisma: Fico aqui até você e a chocolate falarem!

(silêncio)

Libby: Cindy...

Cindy: Está bem! Por favor!

Mais tarde...

Jimmy: Enfim Prisma está salva, e o que mais quer fazer?

Prisma: O que acha da lanchonete?

Cindy: Nem pense nisso, nem encoste no Jimmy!

Libby: Muito menos no Sheen!

ZAPP! (Cindy é jogada com Libby para casa)

Prisma: Perdedoras!

Caio: Olha só, Prisma. Desculpa se falei sobre ter olhado embaixo da sua saia quando estava presa e...

ZAPP! (Prisma joga Caio)

Jimmy: Enfim juntos!

Sheen: E depois, vamos ao fliperama?

Prisma: Concordo! E olha que vou me divertir muito com vocês!

Jimmy: É.

No dia seguinte, Prisma fala na escola de sua permanência.

Dona Flora: Atenção alunos, nossa amiga Prisma Miyauchi tem um pronunciamento a fazer!

Cindy: Finalmente ela vai embora daqui!

Prisma: Tenho a dizer que...

Libby: Vai embora?

Cindy: Que vai nos deixar em paz?

Prisma: QUIETAS! Eu ia dizer que vou ficar aqui por um tempo! Não sei quando voltarei, mas, se possível, Retrovila pode ser meu segundo lar!

Jimmy: Legal!

Prisma: Contando que as duas metidas e o gorducho me ajudem em uma coisa!

Caio: E o que é?

(mostrando apertrechos de prendas domésticas)

Prisma: Meus pais me falaram dos Wheezer, Vortex e Folfax. E, por tempo indeterminado, vão fazer minhas tarefas!

Dona Flora: Os pais de Prisma ameaçaram processar os pais de Cindy e Libby por preconceito! Ela é diferente, é verdade. Mas isso não quer dizer que...

Cindy: Que deva ficar aqui?

Jimmy: Na verdade ela quis dizer que ela não vai esquecer de você tão cedo!

Libby: Você nos paga!

FIM


End file.
